rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Zhan Tiri
Zhan Tiri is a supremely strong warlock/wizard of evil magical strength and skill. He is mentioned throughout Tangled: The Series ''and seen only in flashbacks, statues and carvings throughout the first and second seasons, his true self being locked away in a remote inter-dimensional jail or world entirely cut off from Planet Earth. When he had unleashed a very powerful and destructive blizzard upon Corona, his longtime archenemy Lord Demanitus, had used what little strength he had left to activate a very rare combination of pure magic and science to built a device to ultimately defeat him, enough to imprison the evil sorcerer in a far off prison. One of his spirit allies managed to escape, she formed a plan to free him as well. Zhan Tiri was close to being freed, until one of the people that Sugracha the Eternal had under her spell broke free from it and made sure that her master would remain in his prison. Season Two He is seen in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow as a statue and a doorknocker. His second follower Tromulus revealed that he, Zhan Tiri, had need for the mystical Sundrop from Princess Rapunzel's unnaturally blonde hair. Season Three He remains imprisoned, but after Cassandra takes on the power of the Moonstone Opal, he takes on the form of the Enchanted Girl to influence her and become strong enough to eventually use her new powers to unintentionally allow him to return to his physical, borrowed form. Appearances Season One * Queen for a Day (debut; flashback) * Painter's Block (shadowed cameo) Season Two *Keeper of the Spire (figurine) * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (statue,flashback) * You're Kidding Me! (sigil) * Rapunzeltopia (statue) * Lost and Found (flashback) Season Three * Cassandra's Revenge, Part 2 (borrowed form) * Race to the Spire (as the Enchanted Girl) * Flynnposter * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est en Vous, Part 1 (true form) * Plus est en Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) Trivia * He is the first wizard/warlock to appear in the ''Tangled universe. * In the S.D.T. version, he is voiced Tara Fitzgerald. *The Enchanted Girl is revealed to one of his many forms he has taken to influence Cassandra in acquiring the great heavenly moon powers of the Moonstone of her own volition in order to release him onto Earth but in his borrowed female form About Zhan Tiri Season One * "An evil warlock, Zhan Tiri, had a deep hatred for Corona. He cast a spell that created a deadly snowstorm that nearly wiped out Corona." Season Two * "That's probably because this tree was once known as the Tree of Zhan Tiri." * "The ancient sorcerer whose magic unleashed a deadly snowstorm that nearly destroyed Corona?" * "You might have mentioned Zhan Tiri before you dragged us in here!!" * "It was corrupted by the evil sorcerer. It was Zhan Tiri's stronghold to destroy any who approached. Inside it, he was invincible." * "The heart of Zhan Tiri's tree." * "I promise you, Master: I will keep the Sundrop in this house...forever." * "My master, Zhan Tiri, has need of this little Sundrop." * "The power of the Sundrop is nearly in Zhan Tiri's grasp!!" * "How do we know he's not another one of Zhan Tiri's cronies?" * "My pupils betrayed me and unleashed Zhan Tiri, an evil warlock from another realm, bent on destruction. It took all my strength to banish the evil from our world." * "I could not let Zhan Tiri find me." Season Three *" Quotes As the Enchanted Girl * (whispering) "Cassandra." * "There you are, Cassandra. I've nearly given up on you." * "A friend or at least I'd like to be." * "Do you recognize that child?" * "Mother. Yes. It is" * "I'm sorry that happened to you, Cassandra. Sometimes the most painful truths can be the most difficult to remember. You've always been out-shined by Rapunzel, haven't you? And you always will, unless.." * (in a seductive whisper) "Cassandra." * "You're doing it wrong." * "I'm here to help you learn how to master the Moonstone's power. It responds to hatred and anger. If you truly want to wield the Moonstone, you mustn't be afraid to tap into the depths of your deepest rage. Remember what she put you through, and use that fury, Cassandra." * "She was your friend, and you betrayed her." * "When Rapunzel touched the Moonstone's black rocks, they gave her their protective power. This kept the Sundrop safe until she made her way to the Dark Kingdom." * "And the Moonstone belongs to you. So you see, even the power of the Moonstone is not completely yours." * "You will Cassandra, in time." * "Of course you do. It is to destroy Rapunzel." * "You're connected to the rocks. They respond to your feelings. Even fear." * "You once questioned why had no destiny. Now that you have one, don't question it. You must wield the powers of the Moonstone and the Sundrop. But you cannot do that without destroying Rapunzel." * Do you see now? Rapunzel can strip you of your power, Cassandra. If you do not destroy her, she will destroy you." * "Those incantations were our only hope of unlocking the power of the Moonstone; aside from the Demantius Scroll, but that was destroyed millennia ago." * "Questioning your path, are you?" * "She's trying to trick you!" * "So this is your plan? Running away?" * "One would think that now you have the power of the black rocks, you wouldn't feel the need to hide." * "I don't need to remind you that defeat is not an option. And when Rapunzel comes for you, you must be prepared to protect what is rightfully yours." * (In a dream) "You must use the Sun to see the Sun." * "Let her in." * "Defeating her is not enough. You must take away who she is." * "Break her spirit." * "Never mind that! You are more powerful! Finish this!!" * Finally! The clash of Sun and Moon has released me from my prison. It's good to be back." * " In True Form * " References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spirits Category:Magic Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists